


quarterback mckelly

by daveyholmes (netherprince)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, ocs man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherprince/pseuds/daveyholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>long ed mckelly rambling</p>
            </blockquote>





	quarterback mckelly

[20:42:56] Newton Geiszler: who would ed date  
[20:43:14] Ollie: [whispers] me  
[20:43:21] Ollie: no but really idk  
[20:44:39] Ollie: i can picture him dating a popular kid against all odds  
[20:44:52] Ollie: like a star sports kid  
[20:45:10] Ollie: and ed goes to their games and they go to ed's band shows  
[20:45:27] Newton Geiszler: quaterback's twink  
[20:45:33] Ollie: yOOOOOO  
[20:46:17] Ollie: they kiss under the bleachers and ed gives him a guitar pick for luck or something  
[20:46:53] Newton Geiszler: puts it on a necklace and gives it to him  
[20:46:58] Ollie: yesssss  
[20:47:28] Newton Geiszler: ed wears his jacker for awhile *u*  
[20:47:40] Ollie: omgggg how cuuuuuuute  
[20:47:41] sophie: yoooo  
[20:47:59] sophie: oh god yes the quarterback plz  
[20:48:29] Ollie: nobody messes with them either because ed will kill people if they talk shit and the quarterback is the best player on the team  
[20:49:11] sophie: cute lil skinny ed wearing a huge letterman jacket uwu  
[20:49:18] Ollie: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
[20:49:45] sophie: the quarterback callin him babe and pushing him against a locker for make outs owo  
[20:49:58] Newton Geiszler: OH FUCK  
[20:50:18] Newton Geiszler: ed being the one to shove him instead OuO  
[20:50:39] Ollie: MCKELLY FAMILY DINNERS WITH THE QUARTERBACK AND MAC TALKS TO HIM ABOUT SPORTS AND CHARLIE AND ED LOOK AT THEIR MEN GETTING ALL EXCITED  
[20:50:46] sophie: sHHHHIIIT  
[20:50:56] Newton Geiszler: MCKELLYS  
[20:51:29] sophie: charlie and mac asking the quarterback a ton of questions b/c nO ONE CAN HURT THEIR BBY ED  
[20:51:45] sophie: charlie and mac being concerned dads uwu  
[20:52:12] Newton Geiszler: ed's just like 'guyssss ive beaten up people bigger than him, hes just a puppy'  
[20:52:18] Ollie: (can you imagine that they have a mailbox that says The McKellys on it and it's been crooked ever since Charlie tried to teach Ed to drive and they backed up into it)  
[20:52:26] sophie: aWWWWH  
[20:52:49] sophie: "he's just a puppy" and the quarterback blushes and ed ruffles his hair uwu  
[20:53:32] Ollie: the quarterback asking ed to prom but clearing it with dad and papa first uwu  
[20:53:45] sophie: AWWWH SHIT THIS SI TOO PRECIOUS  
[20:54:32] Ollie: mac and charlie rioting outside the school because they have a strict hetero date rule for prom  
[20:54:41] sophie: exactly  
[20:54:43] Ollie: MAC AND CHARLIE CHANGING THE RULES FOR THEIR BBY  
[20:54:55] sophie: GOING INTO THE PRICIPALS OFFICE AND ITS /THAT/ DUDE  
[20:55:00] Ollie: FUCK  
[20:55:02] Ollie: DAVE FOLEY  
[20:55:05] sophie: YES  
[20:55:09] Ollie: OMFG  
[20:55:10] sophie: aND HES LIKE  
[20:55:13] sophie: YOU AGAIN  
[20:55:15] sophie: HOW  
[20:55:49] Ollie: omg  
[20:56:22] Newton Geiszler: oh my gosh  
[20:56:28] Newton Geiszler: oh my goodness im dying  
[20:57:15] Newton Geiszler: i got the mental image of ed being all blushy and looking away and holding his big puppys hand but just with a few fingers and being like 'hey dad, papa, this is my boyfriend'  
[20:57:30] Ollie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
[20:59:00] sophie: oH GOD  
[21:00:03] sophie: ed pretending to punch his puppy in the shoulder when he sees him in the hallway and calls him 'my big tough guy' uwu  
[21:00:32] sophie: meeting the parents would be tooO PRECIOUS  
[21:00:52] Newton Geiszler: ed meeting mr quarterback's parents  
[21:00:57] Ollie: YES  
[21:01:37] Newton Geiszler: tiny little grungy punk giving them a big grin  
[21:01:46] sophie: and they're scandalized  
[21:02:17] sophie: oh god ed sitting in their perfect suburban house with dyed hair and piercings and not fitting in AT ALL  
[21:02:38] Ollie: mAC AND CHARLIE MEETING QUARTERBACK'S PARENTS  
[21:03:44] Newton Geiszler: oh god what if theyre /those/ kinds of people  
[21:04:14] Newton Geiszler: and mac and charlie just chatter their pristine clean lifestyle  
[21:04:21] Newton Geiszler: shatter, even  
[21:05:02] sophie: they're def /those/ people  
[21:05:18] sophie: i mean they might have accepted that their quarterback son is gay  
[21:05:27] sophie: but charlie and mac are another story  
[21:06:09] Ollie: mac in his sleeveless shirt and charlie in his green jacket  
[21:06:11] Newton Geiszler: their son is like, straight gay  
[21:06:18] Ollie: omg  
[21:06:19] Newton Geiszler: normal gay  
[21:06:32] Newton Geiszler: but these three are like weird gay  
[21:07:39] Ollie: quarterback's parents are the kind of parents who don't kiss in public and mac and charlie kiss and hold hands and are so affectionate and qb's parents are horrified  
[21:08:12] sophie: and charlie gets nervous and eats mrs quarterback's cheese platter whole  
[21:08:19] sophie: and sweats a ton  
[21:08:32] Ollie: OMFG YES  
[21:08:51] Newton Geiszler: ed just gives this placid little smile and holds onto the cheese knife  
[21:09:31] sophie: the quarterback loves the mckellys and dies laughing  
[21:09:51] sophie: and charlie nervously smiles and smiles awkwardly and holds mac's hand  
[21:12:00] Ollie: can you imagine ed talking to qb about how weird qb's parents are like why were they staring like that and qb just takes ed up to his room and says he'll explain some other time  
[21:12:27] sophie: ed and the qb making out in his room tho owo  
[21:12:38] Newton Geiszler: quietly starts designing qb  
[21:12:44] Ollie: YOOOOOOOOOOO  
[21:13:19] sophie: and qb thinks he has experience but ed just shows him up completely  
[21:13:34] Ollie: [whispers] but imagine ed totally dominating qb  
[21:14:06] sophie: yYYYYYESSS  
[21:14:37] Ollie: mac and charlie wondering who's the bottom and if they do or do not have power  
[21:14:40] Ollie: omg  
[21:14:43] Ollie: i'm laughing  
[21:14:46] Ollie: frick  
[21:14:58] sophie: HAHHAHAA GOD YES THEY WOULD  
[21:15:14] sophie: but yes ed would totally dominate  
[21:15:29] sophie: heheh and put his hand on qb's thigh and push them back onto his bed  
[21:15:30] sophie: hehehe  
[21:16:22] Ollie: how am i this invested in a ship that is of two ocs from a show  
[21:16:26] Ollie: h o w  
[21:16:34] sophie: I DONT EVEN KNOW  
[21:16:48] sophie: I LOVE IT  
[21:16:54] Ollie: S A M E  
[21:17:02] sophie: qb needs a name  
[21:17:12] sophie: hmmmm  
[21:17:19] Ollie: i like qb  
[21:17:26] sophie: ed and qb  
[21:17:26] Ollie: he can be like the waitress  
[21:17:32] sophie: HAHAHA OH GOD  
[21:17:54] sophie: the quarterback: the mckelly family sitcom's waitress  
[21:18:26] sophie: qb lifting lil tiny punk ed onto his shoulders after the football team wins  
[21:18:35] sophie: ed grudgingly going to a game  
[21:18:35] Ollie: and mac and charlie never thought to ask what qb's name was because ed just always called him qb or babe or other pet names  
[21:18:48] Newton Geiszler: perfect  
[21:18:53] sophie: excellent  
[21:18:58] sophie: such as big puppy  
[21:19:14] sophie: why the hELL AM I SO INVESTED IN THEM  
[21:19:18] Ollie: UGH  
[21:19:22] sophie: WHAT THE HELL  
[21:19:27] sophie: I APOLOGIZE COLLECTIVE  
[21:19:33] Ollie: NO DON'T  
[21:21:27] Newton Geiszler: what the hell is canon anymore  
[21:21:44] sophie: i can't even watch sunny anymore after this  
[21:21:48] sophie: ill just be like  
[21:21:50] sophie: WHERES ED  
[21:21:53] sophie: WHERES QB  
[21:21:55] Ollie: same  
[21:22:03] Ollie: how could this happen to me  
[21:22:09] Newton Geiszler: WHY IS DENNIS ALLOWED NEAR CHARLIE AND MAC  
[21:22:18] sophie: WHY ISNT HE DEAD YET  
[21:22:51] Ollie: because the world doesn;t want me to be happy  
[21:23:31] Newton Geiszler: gonna draw the qb  
[21:23:40] Newton Geiszler: anyone have suggestions  
[21:24:16] Ollie: my instant thought was curly blond hair or short short brown / black hair  
[21:24:20] Ollie: idk though  
[21:24:24] Ollie: AND FRECKLES  
[21:24:27] Newton Geiszler: CULY BLOND BOY  
[21:24:29] Newton Geiszler: FRECKLES  
[21:24:31] Newton Geiszler: YES  
[21:25:40] Ollie: ed likes to kiss those lil freckles and sometimes they remind him of how well qb fits in with his family because papa has freckles like that too  
[21:26:34] sophie: cute perky blond boy  
[21:26:58] sophie: like a golden retriever puppy  
[21:27:22] Ollie: eD ASKING PAPA AND DADDY IF IT'S WEIRD TO WANT TO PUT A COLLAR ON HIS LIL BLOND PUPPY  
[21:27:31] Newton Geiszler: then pausing,,,  
[21:27:37] Newton Geiszler: PAPA IS THAT WHY YOU HAVE ONE  
[21:27:42] Ollie: omfg  
[21:27:45] Newton Geiszler: IS THIS A FAMILY THING  
[21:28:02] sophie: OMGMG  
[21:28:02] Ollie: mac high fives ed  
[21:28:08] sophie: you done good kiddo  
[21:29:04] sophie: ed wanting to scrub his brain w bleach after realizing why his papa wears a collar so often  
[21:29:28] sophie: no bUT the qb wears it all the time and his friends ask him why  
[21:29:42] sophie: and he just shifts uncomfortably and ed smirks  
[21:30:07] Ollie: (ed puts a guitar pick on qb's collar behind his tag)  
[21:30:26] sophie: yessssssssss  
[21:31:37] Ollie: ed leaning in close and telling qb what a good lil pup he is uwu  
[21:33:03] Newton Geiszler: congratulating him after games and petting his hair and pressing kisses to his sweaty hair  
[21:34:11] sophie: qb going to ed's gigs and cheering the loudest  
[21:35:00] Ollie: ed dressing up like a cheerleader for a football halloween party  
[21:35:05] Ollie: yoooooooo  
[21:38:07] Newton Geiszler: qb giving ed piggybacks because ed doesnt always feel like walking  
[21:39:45] sophie: YOOOOO TO BOTH  
[21:40:12] Ollie: YEAH  
[21:40:27] sophie: qb and ed grinding at a high school dance  
[21:40:32] sophie: uww  
[21:40:39] sophie: uwu  
[21:40:43] Ollie: YES  
[21:41:16] Ollie: ed turning down playing at the dance so he could dance with qb instead  
[21:41:29] sophie: YOOOOOOO  
[21:42:01] sophie: and he hates the shitty pop music but tolerates it b/c dancing with his hot puppy boyfriend is necessary  
[21:43:08] Ollie: [whispers] ed bribing the dj to play take my breath away because he grew up listening to it because dad and papa would dance to it all the time  
[21:56:26] Ollie: (but what if ed and qb one day in the far away future got married and when the official started saying ed's full name ed is like 'it's just ed mckelly' and then when it gets to qb ed is like 'it's qb' and qb's parents look horrified)  
[21:57:00] Newton Geiszler: EHEHEHEHE  
[21:57:10] Newton Geiszler: ugly laughing yes perfect  
[21:57:39] Ollie: wOULD QB BECOME A MCKELLY  
[21:58:35] Newton Geiszler: YES  
[21:59:10] Newton Geiszler: 'look babe the family name is small you gotta take my name'  
[21:59:12] Ollie: IMAGINE MAC AND CHARLIE AND ED AND QB ALL IN A ROOM TOGETHER AND SOMEONE SAYS 'MISTER MCKELLY' AND THEY ALL RESPOND  
[21:59:27] Newton Geiszler: 'THE YOUNGER MISTER MCKELLY'  
[21:59:33] Newton Geiszler: 'WHICH ONE???'  
[21:59:40] Newton Geiszler: 'THE BIG ONE'  
[22:00:20] sophie: FUCK  
[22:00:35] Ollie: they'd be sleeveless mckelly jacket mckelly punk mckelly and curly mckelly  
[22:00:51] Newton Geiszler: yeah pretty much  
[22:00:56] sophie: AWHH  
[22:01:00] sophie: big happy family  
[22:01:26] Newton Geiszler: the height difference from ed to qb would be like charlie day to jared padalecki  
[22:01:38] Ollie: omg  
[22:01:40] sophie: oh god cute  
[22:01:47] sophie: too much cute i cANT handle  
[22:01:58] sophie: qb picking up ed and swinging him around  
[22:03:34] Ollie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaAaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAA  
[22:03:51] Ollie: CHARLIE SEEING AND BEGGING MAC TO DO THAT TO HIM TOO  
[22:05:17] Ollie: imagine mac and charlie the first night after ed moves in with qb  
[22:05:25] Ollie: e m o t i o n s  
[22:06:08] Newton Geiszler: no  
[22:06:21] Newton Geiszler: qb moves in with mac and charlie and ed  
[22:06:26] Ollie: omg  
[22:06:47] Ollie: mac and charlie would insist bc they don't wanna be away from their little boy  
[22:07:10] Newton Geiszler: they would start to insist and then qb's like  
[22:07:25] Newton Geiszler: 'i just got this talk from ed though'  
[22:09:13] Ollie: the first time mac and / or charlie walk in on ed and qb getting hot and heavy  
[22:11:27] Newton Geiszler: charlie comes in first and just closes the door  
[22:11:40] Newton Geiszler: then runs and is like MAC THEYRE DOING IT  
[22:12:48] Ollie: imagine charlie busting out the old video camera and is like 'LOOK AT OUR LITTLE BOY GETTING IT ON WE'RE SO PROUD' and ed's like 'pAPA NO GET OUT'  
[22:13:47] Newton Geiszler: qb covers his face and just lays there and breaks into laughter  
[22:15:56] sophie: oh my god they would though  
[22:17:20] Ollie: mac would probably pull ed aside like the next day and be like 'so i saw you were using condoms why the hell were you i never used condoms and i'm just fine'  
[22:18:02] sophie: "dad, you've prob had dozens of kids you don't know about apart from me"  
[22:18:14] sophie: "SEE, I DONT KNOW ABOUT THEM. THATS WHAT MATTERS."  
[22:18:24] Ollie: omg  
[22:20:49] Newton Geiszler: qb is starting to look vaguely russian  
[22:21:18] Ollie: wow that's an interesting turn  
[22:22:54] Newton Geiszler: but he looka very happy carrying ed so thats good  
[22:23:13] Ollie: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
[22:25:25] sophie: edxqb is so important to me right now  
[22:25:58] Ollie: same  
[22:26:04] Ollie: how did this happen  
[22:26:12] sophie: i d ont know  
[22:26:18] sophie: but i m happy bout it  
[22:26:34] Newton Geiszler: i asked about what eds partner would be like  
[22:26:39] Newton Geiszler: and then  
[22:26:41] Newton Geiszler: boom  
[22:26:47] sophie: qb was born  
[22:26:50] Ollie: ye  
[22:26:55] sophie: lovely perfect puppy qb  
[22:27:02] Ollie: yessssssssss  
[22:27:07] sophie: for some reason I'm seeing evan peters from american horror story  
[22:27:20] Ollie: oMG  
[22:27:23] Ollie: FRICK  
[22:27:25] Ollie: WOW  
[22:27:29] Ollie: IT'S THE HAIR  
[22:27:33] sophie: yep  
[22:27:44] Ollie: THE HAIR AND THE JACKET FROM THE NEW SEASON  
[22:27:50] Newton Geiszler: the patched together dude?  
[22:27:54] Ollie: yeeeeeeeee  
[22:27:55] sophie: yeeeepp  
[22:27:59] Newton Geiszler: ah lovely  
[22:28:11] sophie: basically him before he was killed in the bus crash lol  
[22:28:20] Ollie: yee  
[22:28:23] sophie: is that acceptable?????  
[22:29:11] Newton Geiszler: everything is acceptable in the collective  
[22:29:18] Ollie: yes  
[22:29:30] Newton Geiszler: gets a brief mental image of michael cera as ed  
[22:29:35] Newton Geiszler: falls down laughing  
[22:29:39] Ollie: OMFG  
[22:29:42] Ollie: I'M LAUGHING  
[22:29:48] Ollie: PUNK MICHAEL CERA  
[22:29:56] sophie: FUC  
[22:29:57] sophie: K  
[22:30:00] sophie: CRYING  
[22:30:02] Ollie: SAME  
[22:32:01] Newton Geiszler: qb the giant blode haired blue eyed puppy  
[22:32:15] Newton Geiszler: picture of innocence and americanitis  
[22:32:39] sophie: wait didn't someone think ed would b a cosplayer  
[22:32:44] Newton Geiszler: yes  
[22:32:50] sophie: ED MAKING QB COSPLAY W HIM  
[22:33:39] Newton Geiszler: lays down  
[22:33:41] Newton Geiszler: im dead  
[22:33:53] sophie: YEEE  
[22:34:00] Ollie: what would they be though  
[22:35:13] Newton Geiszler: anything ed thinks of  
[22:35:19] sophie: bioshock????  
[22:35:25] Newton Geiszler: they cosplay raleigh and mako  
[22:35:30] Ollie: omg  
[22:35:32] sophie: AWH  
[22:36:16] sophie: add qb to the list of adoring, puppy eyed bfs along with raleigh and ichabod from sleepy hollow  
[22:36:23] Ollie: omg yes  
[22:42:42] Ollie: ed anD QB DOING COUPLE COSPLAYS  
[22:43:05] Ollie: every cute couple gets even cuter  
[22:43:09] Ollie: g o o d b y e  
[22:43:39] Ollie: AND ED TOTALLY KNOWS HOW TO SEW BECAUSE HIS PAPA TAUGHT HIM SO HE MAKES ALL THE COSTUMES  
[22:47:54] Newton Geiszler: soph when you get the picture im sending sennd it on through the collective  
[22:48:06] sophie: kk  
[22:49:25] sophie: AWWWWWWWWWH UWU  
[22:49:54] sophie: QB AND ED ARE DA CUTEST  
[22:51:12] Ollie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
[22:51:19] Ollie: WHAT CUTIES OMG  
[22:52:40] Newton Geiszler: uwu*  
[22:55:01] Newton Geiszler: dee would love them  
[22:55:59] Ollie: yeeeeeee aunt dee would be so cool  
[22:58:52] Newton Geiszler: ed and qb  
what if qb didnt know what ed's real name was until ed got in trouble  
[22:59:48] Ollie: i'm imagining mac with curlers in his hair as he screeches it in the house  
[23:00:21] sophie: eaGLE THUNDER DANGER NINJA HURRICANE MCKELLY, COME HERE NOW  
[23:00:30] sophie: qb: *snorts*  
[23:00:40] Newton Geiszler: you forgot karate  
[23:00:44] sophie: dangit  
[23:18:00] Newton Geiszler: im really happy  
[23:18:06] Newton Geiszler: because people like ed  
[23:18:25] Newton Geiszler: people like him guys  
[23:18:28] Ollie: ed is the best  
[23:18:39] Newton Geiszler: people nOT US LIKE HIM  
[23:18:47] Newton Geiszler: SOBS INTO COMPUTER  
[23:19:05] Ollie: WOW  
[23:20:43] Newton Geiszler: http://upstartgeek.tumblr.com/post/65402768305/twinkcharliekelly-eagle-thunder-danger  
[23:20:44] Newton Geiszler: LOOK  
[23:20:46] Newton Geiszler: NOT US  
[23:21:03] Ollie: WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO  
[23:21:04] Ollie: W  
[23:21:06] Ollie: YES  
[23:21:11] sophie: YAAAAAAS  
[23:21:18] Ollie: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
[23:23:45] Newton Geiszler: WE DID IT  
[23:23:58] Newton Geiszler: EVEN IF JUST ONE PERSON NOT IN THE COLLECTIVE LIKES ED  
[23:24:03] Newton Geiszler: WE SUCCEEDED  
[23:24:31] Ollie: HELL YE  
[23:32:03] Newton Geiszler: eats chocolate in celebration  
[23:32:17] Newton Geiszler: goddamn lil macs been gon like twelve hours  
[23:32:32] Ollie: lil mac come back  
[23:32:35] Ollie: we love u  
[23:33:13] Newton Geiszler: i think they were sick  
[23:33:19] Ollie: oh noooo  
[23:34:30] Newton Geiszler: edits for pronouns  
[23:35:17] Ollie: ooooooh  
[23:35:42] Ollie: (oh yeah i wasn't here for the pronoun thing when that happened but i use he/him/his)  
[23:35:56] Newton Geiszler: i checked the about  
[23:36:05] Newton Geiszler: but is lil mac good with he/him/his  
[23:36:20] Newton Geiszler: i cANT REMEMBER THINGS i need to make a spreadsheet  
[23:37:00] Ollie: same i'm really bad so most of the time i'm just like when in doubt use they/them  
[23:37:15] Newton Geiszler: i think i will make a spreadsheet  
[23:37:34] Ollie: sounds fun  
[23:37:40] Ollie: i suck at those  
[23:39:18] Newton Geiszler: i have a little program  
[23:39:39] Newton Geiszler: gotta love ubuntu, its like dumb linux but smart windows  
[23:40:03] Ollie: okay i'm nodding because i don't know what that means  
[23:40:17] Ollie: i am charlie kelly when it comes to computers whoops  
[23:40:23] Newton Geiszler: ubuntu is my computers operating system  
[23:40:28] Ollie: oh okay  
[23:40:43] Newton Geiszler: linux is basically the more codey ubuntu  
[23:40:49] Ollie: ahhhhh  
[23:42:10] Newton Geiszler: soph you still around  
[23:51:53] sophie: IM HERE  
[23:52:17] Newton Geiszler: soph i realized i dont know your preferred pronouns  
[23:52:24] Newton Geiszler: i keep typing pronoins  
[23:52:38] sophie: close enough friend  
[23:52:48] sophie: either masculine or feminine!!!!  
[23:53:06] Newton Geiszler: ah okay cool so i cant cock up that one  
[23:53:11] sophie: truuuu  
[23:53:21] sophie: I'm easy peasy in terms of pronouns  
[23:54:50] Newton Geiszler: quietly makes a qb sprite  
[23:54:57] sophie: excellent  
[23:55:01] Ollie: yooooooooo  
[23:56:01] sophie: ed writing a song for qb and singing it for him at a gig uw  
[23:56:10] Ollie: aaaaaaaa  
[23:56:36] sophie: wAIT  
[23:56:52] sophie: QB SUPPORTING MAC AND ED AFTER CHARLIE DIES  
[23:56:58] Ollie: fUCK NO  
[23:57:01] Ollie: HOW DARE YOU  
[23:57:07] Ollie: WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT  
[23:57:10] Newton Geiszler: me  
[23:57:12] Newton Geiszler: i did  
[23:57:14] Ollie: NO  
[23:57:17] sophie: THANKS DAVE  
[23:57:18] Ollie: NOT ALLOWED  
[23:57:20] Ollie: NO SAD  
[23:57:22] Ollie: NO  
[23:57:23] Ollie: BAD  
[23:57:27] sophie: qb going to charlie's funeral  
[23:57:34] sophie: and holding ed's hand  
[23:57:55] Newton Geiszler: (qb going to eds funeral)  
(qb going to macs funeral)  
[23:57:57] Ollie: oh no  
[23:58:03] sophie: nononooNONNONO  
[23:58:04] sophie: ONON  
[23:58:04] Ollie: oh no oh no  
[23:58:05] sophie: ONONO  
[23:58:06] sophie: NO  
[23:58:07] sophie: NON  
[23:58:09] Newton Geiszler: EHEHEHEHEHEEHEH  
[23:58:13] sophie: IVE TURNED FRENCH IM SO ANGRY  
[23:58:15] sophie: NON\  
[23:58:19] Ollie: QB WOULD BE THE LAST MCKELLY  
[23:58:32] sophie: NOOoooooOOOO  
[23:58:41] Ollie: I AM BEYOND DONE  
[23:58:48] sophie: DONE DO NE DOOONE  
[23:59:31] sophie: but what if because quarterback is there, ed's able to survive charlie dying  
[23:59:47] sophie: because he's the most loving and supportive bf ever  
Tuesday, 29 October 2013  
[00:01:06] Ollie: (oh no mac crying himself to sleep curled up on charlie's side of the bed with charlie's collar in hand and ed and qb can hear the sobs)  
[00:01:13] Ollie: (i'm legit crying)  
[00:01:16] sophie: nOOOOOPE  
[00:01:39] Newton Geiszler: ed staring at qb and wanting to go to his dad and qb lets him go  
[00:02:08] sophie: and qb stays up all night making sure that they're ok  
[00:02:50] sophie: doesn't go to football practice just because he wants to be there for them  
[00:03:21] Ollie: but what if one day qb finds out they aren't okay and ed is gone and mac is gone too and qb is all alone is this big empty house that was once so full of love and happiness  
[00:03:32] sophie: NOOOOOPE  
[00:03:33] sophie: NO  
[00:03:33] sophie: NOOOOO  
[00:04:07] Ollie: I FUCKING HATE EVERYTHING  
[00:04:11] sophie: HOW DARE YOU HURT THE PUPPY  
[00:04:30] Newton Geiszler: qb wouldnt move away either  
[00:04:44] Newton Geiszler: hed keep things clean and live on  
[00:05:27] Ollie: he'd keep everything exactly how it was and keep his collar on and just  
[00:05:28] Ollie: ugh  
[00:05:32] Ollie: i'm a wreck  
[00:05:43] sophie: I'm done with this perfect family  
[00:05:44] sophie: so done  
[00:05:56] Newton Geiszler: hed get a few dogs  
[00:06:03] Newton Geiszler: definitely a dog person  
[00:06:04] sophie: oooooh noooooOO  
[00:06:50] sophie: he'd think about how he and ed planned to get their own house and dogs and a huge backyard and fUCK  
[00:06:59] Ollie: FUCK NO  
[00:07:12] sophie: close enough to charlie and mac that they could see them all the time  
[00:07:51] sophie: and ed would be a rockstar and go on tour and qb would have a really normal office job  
[00:07:54] sophie: and they'd be happy  
[00:08:11] sophie: just like ed's papa and dad  
[00:08:31] Ollie: i legit hate everything  
[00:08:40] sophie: except they wouldn't have to beat about the bush about the fact that they love each other  
[00:09:39] Newton Geiszler: can you imagine like  
[00:09:49] Newton Geiszler: ed not being able to sleep  
[00:09:58] Newton Geiszler: and start crying on qbs chest  
[00:10:26] Newton Geiszler: and he just pets his hair and rubs his back and tells him that hell always always be here  
[00:10:43] sophie: uGGGGHHH  
[00:11:01] sophie: BECAUSE HE ALWAYS WILL BECAUSE HES THE MOST LOYAL PUPPY IN ALL OF EXISTANCE  
[00:11:12] Newton Geiszler: and then after ed is gone  
[00:11:27] Newton Geiszler: theres no one to keep qb from crying late at night  
[00:11:36] Newton Geiszler: so he hugs onto a pillow  
[00:11:41] Newton Geiszler: and pretends its ed  
[00:11:46] Newton Geiszler: just for awhile  
[00:11:52] sophie: FCUK N O  
[00:12:35] sophie: god lil scrappy ed would basically be swallowed up in qb's arms tho  
[00:12:46] sophie: it would be like hugging a furnace  
[00:17:58] Newton Geiszler: oh no  
[00:18:03] Newton Geiszler: oh no it got worse  
[00:18:06] Newton Geiszler: oh no its worse  
[00:18:12] Ollie: nO  
[00:18:17] Ollie: DON'T MAKE IT WORSE\  
[00:18:20] sophie: noOoO  
[00:18:22] Newton Geiszler: qb coming home to  
[00:18:24] Newton Geiszler: find  
[00:18:25] Newton Geiszler: ed  
[00:18:30] Ollie: N O  
[00:18:32] Ollie: NO  
[00:18:32] sophie: noooOOOo  
[00:18:32] Ollie: NO  
[00:18:33] sophie: nO  
[00:18:33] sophie: NON  
[00:18:36] sophie: NO  
[00:18:37] Ollie: NOT OKAY  
[00:18:38] Ollie: NO  
[00:18:38] sophie: NO  
[00:19:04] sophie: oh christ he would cover his mouth with his hand and make a little broken noise  
[00:20:00] Newton Geiszler: try and scoop him up and wake him up and craddle his face and just be chanting no, no, god, please no, dont take more of my family away, please  
[00:20:12] sophie: noooooOOOoo  
[00:20:17] Ollie: NO  
[00:20:18] sophie: not him anyone but him please ed please  
[00:20:56] Newton Geiszler: sobbing into his chest and clutching him tight and yelling for mac  
[00:21:32] Ollie: MAC SEEING AND JUST BREAKING DOWN  
[00:21:37] sophie: oh jaspf  
[00:21:44] sophie: MACS EYES GOING DEAD  
[00:22:24] sophie: AND HE GOES WEAK-KNEED AND CRIES


End file.
